D'Kora class
The D'Kora-class Marauder was a type of advanced starship utilized by the Ferengi Alliance during the 24th century. This class of vessel was, at times, referred to by several classifications, including both a warship and transport ship by the Federation, and as an attack vessel by the Ferengi themselves. ( ) Technical data During the early 2360s, Starfleet had no specific data on the design of the vessel, and at the time of first contact, possessed the general knowledge that Ferengi technology was estimated to be generally equal, but not identical, to Federation technology. Upon first view of this class vessel in 2364, Jean-Luc Picard described it as a "very impressive design." ( ) The D'Kora-class was described by Geordi La Forge as being "almost as fast" as a Federation starship. ( ) Overall, the class was shorter in length than a Galaxy-class. ( ) Tactical systems The D'Kora-class Marauder was equipped with a variety of directed energy weapons, possessing placements for weapon ports at the "claws", positioned on the port and starboard sides, and a torpedo launcher located at the peak of the ship's primary hull. ( ) This class of vessel was also equipped with a forward missile launcher. ( ) File:Kreechta firing.jpg|Firing a directed energy weapon File:Praks marauder.jpg|Firing a torpedo File:Ferengi missile.jpg|A Ferengi missile In addition, the D'Kora-class was equipped with a form of energy weapon emitted from the aft of the ship, detectable by a marked power surge prior to discharge. The resulting electromagnetic pulse was capable of weakening the deflector shield power of a Galaxy-class starship, as well as the capability of depleting the fusion generator and batteries by as much as thirty percent in a single discharge. ( ) In cases where a D'Kora s DaiMon was forced to surrender, the ship would extend its "neck", and open the ship's weapon ports to expose the ship's sensitive areas. This posture was also sometimes viewed as a preparation to attack. ( ) Auxiliary vessels It has been observed that at least one D'Kora-class vessel was equipped with an embedded auxiliary vessel, the capabilities of which are unknown to date. ( ) Ships commissioned ;Named: * Krayton * Kreechta ;Unnamed: * Bok's Marauder * Goss' Marauder * Nunk's Marauder * Prak's Marauder * Tarr's Marauder Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (database image) ** Background information The term "D'Kora-class" was first associated with this Ferengi starship class in "Force of Nature", and again in display graphics appearing in the two above referenced Voyager episodes. With exception to Nog's reference to attack cruisers in , the only reference to this design being referred to as a "Marauder" (outside of the Star Trek Encyclopedia) was in a display graphic appearing in "Inside Man" (shown right). Studio model :See: ''D'Kora'' class model Apocrypha The D'Kora-class has made appearances in several video games including Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation, Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Armada II, Star Trek: Bridge Commander, and ''Star Trek Online. External link * de:D'kora-Klasse es:Clase D'Kora ja:デコラ級 Category:Ferengi starship classes